


Anniversary

by SecondSilk



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-10
Updated: 2010-10-10
Packaged: 2017-10-12 13:38:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/125448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecondSilk/pseuds/SecondSilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They have had this conversation before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anniversary

James rings his mother on the third of March every year. They have the same conversation.

"Hi, it's just me. How are you?"

"Fine."

"You sound tired."

"Stop worrying, Jimmy. I'm your mother, I should worry. Are you eating?"

"Yes."

"Don't take that tone with me."

James smiles.

"Your father says, 'work hard.'"

"I will."

"And Greg is still alive?"

"Yeah."

"You don't sound so sure."

"It's complicated."

"Everything always is—"

"—if you want it to be. I know that, mom."

"Will we see you for Passover?"

"I'll try."

Neither of them mentions another year since they last saw Spencer.


End file.
